From the moment I met you
by MaxGreyson
Summary: The seven milestones in the relationship of Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass. For the 'Milestones Competition'.
1. First Actual Meeting

**From the moment I met you**

**Summery: The seven milestones in the relationship of Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass. For the 'Milestones Competition'.**

**Rating: T – for future chapters**

Milestone: First (Actual) Meeting

Harry Potter was angry and upset as he stormed out of the Gryffindor common room and into the empty halls of Hogwarts. He didn't care that it was almost curfew. He just had to get away from Ron, his best friend – or was that his ex-best friend after what he had just said.

He had called Harry a liar for not admitting that he had put his own name in the Goblet of Fire, which he did not. Thankfully Hermione said she believed him without question. Still, he needed to get away from most of Gryffindor because although they were happy there was a Gryffindor champion in the tournament, most believed that he had somehow put his name in.

Stopping for a moment after he realised he had walked for several minutes, he tried to work out where he was. Using the tapestry's on the wall he knew he was close to the library. With a sigh he walked over to the nearby window which looked out over the grounds and towards the lake. Hoisting himself up he sat on the large stone window still and looked out at the way the moon lit up the nights sky.

"Find the moon fascinating, Potter?" asked almost right next to him. Jumping out of shock he quickly turned, wand clutched ready before he realised it was just a girl in his year, Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin. She didn't look the way most Slytherin's did when the looked at him, they almost always had scowls. Instead, she had an almost smile.

Harry had to admit that he had had a crush on Daphne since first year. She was one of the most beautiful girls in his year, if not the whole of Hogwarts, at least in Harry's opinion. She didn't try to make herself look nicer by plastering on layers of make-up, it was mostly all natural.

Harry shrugged, "I guess" he muttered. "It was helping me get my mind of a few things" he said quietly as he looked out of the window again.

"Like the tournament?" she asked moving he head in a way to almost try and get Harry to look at her. "I still don't get why someone would put your name in, some people must really hate you, Potter" she said with a small laugh.

Harry turned to look at her, "You mean you don't think I put my own name in?" he asked looking at her with a slight smile.

Daphne shook her head, "Your face when your name was called was proof enough for me, no one could have faked that" she said, "and I doubt you actually want attention like that. From what I can tell, you hate the amount you get already".

"Thanks" Harry smiled as he looked at her.

She smiled back, "No problem Harry" she said putting her hand on his shoulder, "See you around" she smile as she walked away.

"Yeah, see you Daphne" he smiled in return.


	2. First Date

**From the moment I met you**

**Summery: The seven milestones in the relationship of Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass. For the 'Milestones Competition'.**

**Rating: T – for future chapters**

Milestone: First Date

Harry and Daphne were walking along the edge of the river, hand-in hand. Harry had arrange a picnic for him and Daphne. The two had been dating for the past month, since the start of their fifth year. A few of the other students were still whispering behind their backs, but they had both learned to ignore them. Both he and Daphne were happy and that's all that mattered.

The two had began talking regularly soon after their first meeting, this turned into friendship and then over the holidays into a relationship. The two had taken their time to get to know each other and were both almost certain that they were meant for each other.

He wished that he could have planned some extravagant first date like she deserved, but there was only so much you could do at Hogwarts. They approached the picnic site that he had lied out with a blanket and a basket of food, which Dobby helped him make. Daphne gave a small gasp and hugged Harry's arm. "Oh its perfect Harry" she smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

Harry smiled, relieved that she liked the idea. "Well, you know I can do anything perfect" he said jokingly with a small laugh, which Daphne returned. He helped her sit down, before sitting next to her and opening the basket, revealing sandwiches, crisps and other general picnic food items, along with Daphne's favourite, Liquorish Wands.

"You really do think of everything, don't you" she laughed as she took one of the wands and bit it. Harry nodded and stole a kiss off of her before sticking his tongue out at her with a grin. The two spent the next few hours talking, laughing and eating (along with the occasional kiss).

It wasn't long before the sun began to set over the lake, causing it to light up and turn the sky a deep red. Daphne rested her head on Harry's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "That really is beautiful" she said with a sigh.

"Not as beautiful as you" Harry added kissing her on the forehead, "I love you so much" he said with a smile.

Daphne smiled and wrapped both her arms around Harry, "Love you too" she said smiling back at him.

The two spent the next few hours together by the side of the lake, laying down, Daphne's head on Harry's chest looking at the moon and the stars together. "Like the night we first met" Daphne said with a smile.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one should be longer as it will involve a lot more information/dialogue, other characters will also make an appearance. I am still working out what exactly will happen in it right now (You can go read the challenge in the forum if you want to know what the next chapter will be about, don't want to spoil it for those who don't). Thank you to everyone who left comments, they were all positive and I am very grateful for that._


	3. First Argument

**From the moment I met you**

**Summery: The seven milestones in the relationship of Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass. For the 'Milestones Competition'.**

**Rating: T – for future chapters**

Milestone: First Argument

Harry and Daphne were currently sitting face to face on the window sill where their first met nearly two years ago and a year since they first became a couple. Their relationship had grown stronger over the last year when Daphne showed her complete loyalty to Harry by joining the DA and fighting along side him in the Department of Mystery's. The other students had become more accustomed to them as a couple, although they still has the occasional scowls from people.

"For god sake Harry! Draco has not got the dark mark" Daphne said angrily glaring at Harry. She wouldn't have normally minded, but this was the fifth time that he had asked her.

"But even you yourself even said that you hadn't even seen his arm!" Harry said through gritted teeth as he locked eyes with Daphne, "He could easily hide it! I'm telling you! Voldemort has given him a task!".

"Your being paranoid Harry!" Daphne said quickly brushing off Harry's comments about her fellow house-mate. "There is no way Draco has the mark, he's all talk, I highly doubt he would even go through with any 'task' given to him" she said using air quotes when saying 'task'.

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly, "Show me you arm" he said in what was more of a command than anything else.

"What!" Daphne said, mouth hanging open with shock. "Harry... I can't believe you would even say that" she said angrily. She looked Harry in the eyes, "You know I'm on your side" she said. Harry just glared at her and with a straight face Daphne gave a frustrated sigh and pulled up her left sleeve, showing her pale, unmarked arm. "See!" she said in an angry, "No mark, I'm loyal to you Harry".

Harry looked at her arm, silent for a moment before looking up at Daphne, avoiding looking her in the eyes. "Sorry" he muttered, "I should have never accused you like that" he admitted. "It just, I'm sure something is going to happen this year and.."

"You thought I was a death eater" Daphne said finishing his sentence, shaking her head slightly "because I'm in Slytherin and friendly with Draco". Harry tried to somehow but explained but Daphne just ignored him as he climbed down from the window sill. "Forget it Harry, don't even bother explaining" she said looking at him.

"If you can't even trust me on something this important, why are we even in a relationship?" she asked as she began to walk away. Harry jumped down after her and grabbed her hand to stop her before turning her to look at him. "I'm so, so sorry" he said as he looked at her. "It was stupid of me to even think that you would have taken the dark mark" he said in a soft voice, "I'll do anything to make it up to you, please" he begged, "I love you" he said, desperation obvious in his voice.

Daphne was silent for a moment before nodding and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "How could stay mad at my lion cub" she said with a small laugh as she ruffled his already messy black hair.

Harry smiled wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, "and how could I even live without my sexy snake" he asked with a laugh as he kissed her on the lips. "I really do love you, you know"

"Yeah, I know" she smiled and gave a small giggle "and I love you too"

* * *

_A/N: Ok, so in the last chapter I did say that this chapter would introduce other characters, and it originally did. But while writing it I found it boring and completely out of sync with where I the story should be progressing. I hope you found this chapter good to read. The next chapter should almost certainly have other characters in, and the one after that defiantly will have others in. _


	4. The Proposal

**From the moment I met you**

**Summery: The seven milestones in the relationship of Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass. For the 'Milestones Competition'.**

**Rating: T – for future chapters**

Milestone: The Proposal

The battle was over and Harry had finally killed Voldemort. Daphne had immediately rushed over and pulled Harry into a hug and kissing him. Tears of joy were running down her face, "You did it Harry!" she whispered, "It's over". Cheers from the others celebrating surrounded them.

Harry smiled at Daphne, he hadn't seen her all year, she had been made to go to Hogwarts by her parents who feared what Voldemort would have done if she didn't attend. She had however helped the DA in the students fight back, Harry was proud of her for that. She had also fought valiantly in the battle. She even had to be held back when she tried to physically attack on Pansy Parkinson for suggesting they should give Harry to Voldemort.

Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny made their way through the crowd towards them, each of them hugging Harry in turn and giving their congratulations to him. "You were amazing Harry" Hermione said with a smile as she took Ron's hand, Harry smiled when he saw this.

"Yeah, mate. You were bloody brilliant!" Ron said with a small laugh, "Maybe we can finally have a normal year now" he joked, causing even Hermione to give a small laugh.

As the celebrations, along with the clean up and the unfortunate task of collecting and identifying the dead continued, Harry was constantly looking up at Daphne in short glances, smiling slightly nervously when she looked back at him and look away.

Walking over to a nearby table he jumped up onto it and looked out at the whole of the Great Hall. "Can I have everyone's attention?" he yelled out, causing everyone to stop when they were doing at turn to look at Harry. All eyes in the hall were firmly fixed on him.

"I have a very important question for Daphne Greengrass" he said as he jumped down off the table and walked though the crowd towards Daphne, who was looked nervous as everyone turned to look at her. Harry took her hands in his as he stood in front of her and slowly knelt down so he was on one knee, causing audible gasps for various people in the hall.

Daphne herself looked shocked and almost as if she was about to cry. "Daphne Greengrass" Harry said with a smile as he looked into her deep blue eyes. "The past few months with out you were difficult for me and the time that I have spent with you has been amazing" he said."I really would not have changed it for anything in the world and I am so glad to have finally talked to you on that night almost 4 years ago and I am even more glad you said yes when I finally asked you out".

Harry paused for a moment, "So I would like to take this opportunity to ask you, the love of my life, to marry me" he said as he reached into his robe and took out a small box before holing it out, opening it and revealing a beautiful white gold ring, with a collection of green and red diamonds in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Of course I will Harry" Daphne replied, a large grin on her face as Harry slid the ring onto her finger before they both kissed. The crowd in the hall began to clap and cheer as the two continued their kiss for a few moment before breaking apart and meeting eyes.

"Mrs Daphne Potter" Daphne smiled as she looked down at the ring on her finger, "I like it" she said with a laugh as she gave Harry a quick peck on the lips. "You have just made me the happiest girl in the world" she smiled.

"and you have made me the happiest man" said Harry with a large smile as he kissed Daphne once again.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have to admit it's not really my best, but I am happy with how it has turned out. Next chapter may take a while, as I want it to be absolutely perfect. _


	5. The Wedding

**From the moment I met you**

**Summery: The seven milestones in the relationship of Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass. For the 'Milestones Competition'.**

**Rating: T **

Milestone: The Wedding

Harry Potter was stood at the front of the church pacing back and forth, today was the day that he would finally be married to Daphne, after over a year of planning the day had finally come. Only their close friends and family were invited as they wanted their wedding to be private.

Various newspapers and magazines had offered them hundreds of thousands of galleons for exclusive access to the wedding, they declined their offers, but did allow one photo of the both of them to be sold to the highest bidder, with the money going towards charities helping to deal with the after-effects of the war.

"Calm down mate" said Ron, his best man, with a small laugh, "Its not like Daphne's going to leave you at the alter, she loves you" he said with smile.

"I know that Ron" he said as he stopped pacing, "I'm just nervous, I mean, I'm getting married" he said with a huge grin on his face.

The start of music playing announced that the bride was to come in at any moment. Harry and Ron got in position at the end of the aisle. Daphne soon began her walk down the aisle in the arm of her father, a tall gentleman with dark grey hair. Daphne's dress was pure white, with small crystals decorating it. The dress hugged her body perfectly, showing her curves. This had been the first time that Harry had seen it.

Behind Daphne was Daphne's younger sister, the maid-of-honour, Astoria, along with two of Daphne's friend's from school, Tracey Davis and Rachel Pewter who were bridesmaid's with Hermione and Ginny. Hermione was carrying Teddy, Harry's godson, who was pageboy in her arms.

Harry smiled as he watched them walk closer towards him. Stopping in front of him, looked over Daphne closer, she was just as beautiful as always. Shaking her fathers he turned to the priest who would marry them and gave a small nod before facing Daphne.

The priest cleared his throat before starting "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here to day to celebrate the wedding of Harry James Potter and Daphne Isobel Greengrass" he continued, saying how everyone present has played a part in shaping their lives and will play a part in their future.

"The couple have written their own wedding vow" said the priest before letting Harry start with his.

Harry swallowed nervously before starting. "Daphne Isobel Greengrass, from the moment I first met you I knew that there was something special about you. You have been a good friend, girl friend and fiancé. You have shown complete loyalty to me, even if it meant being against others in your own house. You have been there for me over the last 5 years and I know that you will be there for me for the rest of my life. I love you more than anyone else in the world and it would be an honour to have you as my wife"

Daphne remained silent for a moment, a small tear coming down her cheek before she began. "Harry James Potter, we have been through so much in the past few years. More than most couples ever will in their whole lives. It has made us stronger as a couple and brought us closer together. I know that you feel the same way. I love you more than anything and would love the honour of being your wife"

The whole room was silent for a moment before the minister spoke again, "By the power vested in me, by the ministry of magic, I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride". Harry didn't have to wait to be told a second time before he leant in for their first kiss as a married couple. It somehow felt different now, than it did before.

The two of them made their way down the aisle arm in arm as they took their first steps together as a married couple. As they were walking past people raised their wands and sent a shower of multicoloured sparks over them, as they walked past.

The two of them were happy to finally begin their the rest of their lives together. They knew that they would have many more years of happiness ahead of them and were looking forward to what the future will ring for them.


End file.
